


Johnlock PJ Fabric Yellow

by Fillyjonk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Roulette, M/M, ShSpesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillyjonk/pseuds/Fillyjonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this design when people were talking about wearing Johnlock PJs to the theater showings of the Sherlock Special.  This fabric design can be used by anyone who wants to have fabric printed out.  I was going to distribute them via Spoonflower, but that process is more complex than it seemed.  So, I'm posting them here, in hopes that people who really want the PJs can have the fabric printed out on any of the "custom fabric" websites that do this specific service.  Made for fun, and not for profit... use the images but please don't claim credit for them.  </p><p>I'll put the various colors up as different chapters of this piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/mbc1963/media/PJs%20Yellow%20JPEG_zpselmwekqk.jpg.html)


	2. Johnlock PJ Fabric White

[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/mbc1963/media/PJs%20White%20JPEG_zpsfxdlcx3f.jpg.html)


	3. Johnlock PJ Fabric Pink

[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/mbc1963/media/PJs%20Pink%20JPEG_zpsjihfgizu.jpg.html)


	4. Johnlock PJ Fabric Green

[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/mbc1963/media/PJs%20Green%20JPEG_zpslsyhfuam.jpg.html)


	5. Johnlock PJ Fabric Aqua

[](http://s208.photobucket.com/user/mbc1963/media/PJs%20Aqua%20JPG_zpse2wrujsu.jpg.html)


End file.
